News sources typically provide consumers with stories that have been written by reporters and filtered, prioritized, and organized by editors to ensure appropriate selection and content quality. However, one problem with this approach is that reporters and editors bring their own biases to the process. An additional problem is that reporters and editors may not be familiar with the culture or background of the locale in which a news story takes place, and so may not be able to convey the full picture or meaning of what has happened. Finally, reporting and editing by professionals is expensive and has historically depended upon a favorable ratio of producers to consumers to be cost-effective (hence the term “mass media”). This approach doesn't scale to a larger and more diverse world of interests and information.